Hey, Mr Music!
by The Genius of Evil
Summary: Vocaloids are known for displaying quality over emotion. UTAUs are known for the exact opposite. Vocaloids are instantly famous. For UTAUs, it's rags to riches. And to get those riches, they all have to go through a thing called...school.


**Just a note for the end~ ... Fake, UTAUs are allowed. Meaning, UTAUs that don't have a real voicebank... It'd be nice to have real UTAUs that are overseas (because that's really the type of UTAUs that I want) instead of fake ones, but oh well. I don't want Kasane Teto or Namine Ritsu in this because they aren't overseas and...yeah. Requesting to be in this through a review is okay. ._.**

* * *

><p>Venice was never one to make a scene. Whether it be in public or in the safety of her small home that she shared with her brother and Master; she wouldn't do it. She was a calm, and rational person who only acted like a hyperactive child when she was happy beyond words. Which was why Genius was shocked to see her overreact when she had told her about the RSSU.<p>

"I don't want to go to that school, Master! It's full of reckless, selfish, and horrid UTAUs seeking fame farther than that of a vocaloid!" Genius sighed dejectedly and calmly reached out for her 'cup of coffee'. In reality, it was just Dr. Pepper, but to keep up her motherly image (even though Venice and Douleur both knew what it really was), she called it that to seem more dignified than she really was.

"Not all of them are like that. Remember that cute UTAUloid you did a duet with? Or those other UTAUs that you did a _chorus _with? They're going to the RSSU too!" That was when Venice hesitantly decided to calm down. She was still apprehensive about the situation, but she was now telling herself that it wasn't as bas as she had first perceived it to be. She still didn't believe it, but she was trying. Whole-heartedly.

"...They are?" Venice didn't know a lot about the UTAUloids that she and Douleur had worked with. Douleur was the only person that she had really known when they were working on the Division, Destruction of UTAU project, and he was just her little brother. Although, after spending a few hours with them, Venice began to open up from her shy and careful side, and began to thought they were nice people.

One was a little weird; stalking people around and eating all the raw meat that he had packed away with him, but he wasn't essentially harmless. None of them thought so, anyways. If he were to try to kill anyone, it wouldn't be able to happen because the recording studio only fit for a small cafeteria, one bathroom, and one booth to record all the UTAUs.

The point was, if _those _UTAUs that Venice had deemed as good were going to the RSSU, then Venice thought it was okay. She could possibly meet up with them and they could all become good friends! Also, when they were hurt or in trouble, Venice could show her heroic side to them and she could save the day like she was destined to.

Genius smiled at Venice, seeing the spark in her eyes light up despite her calm demeanor.

"Mhm. Their masters told me about it sometime around a week ago. I wanted you to go too so then maybe you could get noticed for the great UTAU you are, so I signed you up! You're amazing, Venice, and you're hardly recognized for it." Venice frowned deeply.

"What about Douleur?" Genius also frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, all while setting her cup back on the table without drinking it.

"Douleur isn't ready to be put out there in the world yet. He'd be picked on. I can't have that, all because he can't hit notes quick enough. His wording can be greatly...ah, what's the word..." Genius bit her lip in thought while looking down at the polished, wooden table. Venice raised an eyebrow at her master.

"Perhaps 'fluent' would fit?" Genius looked up at Venice, her expression showing frustration.

"Hm...Yeah, I guess. His wording can be greatly fluent when you compare it to other UTAUs. Even if it isn't in the league of a vocaloid, it still sounds awesome, but when it comes to certain songs, he's completely slow! Like I said, I can't have him be picked on for that. That's not the only thing, he-"

"He was made from a female, which is looked down upon like the plague."

"Exactly. He's so fragile, Venice. He's my little baby!"

"..."

"You are too, dear."

"I sure hope so."

"You are!"

"Is that why you're sending me away?" Genius flinched a bit. Vocaloids are known for not having emotion, Hatsune Miku being the only one so far to come close to it, seeing as she was given appends, but even then, it was still completely artificial. UTAUs were a different story. They had bad quality unless used well, there were too many of them, most of them sounded horrible, and they had clear emotion. When they talked, it sounded weird because of the notes they were stringing together, but the slight humanity behind it was astounding. Even so, they were ranked below fanmades, which were just small adjustments to the vocaloids. Fanmades still sounded better in quality than an UTAU.

Getting back to the emotion...It struck Genius like a chord when she heard the words Venice had just spoken. They were laced with greif, a slight pinch of 'have I failed you?', wrapped up in realization and fried in 'I guess I've known it all along'. All while being hidden with a chemical enhancement called 'I don't really care.' that was too fake for anyone to ever be satisfied with.

"I'm not sending you away. I'm going to visit you every month, where I'll be able to talk to you and try to give you upgrades on your voicebank. I might even be able to bring Douleur along, if things in this world get a little better." Venice took back all the the hurt behind her words and thought with happiness and sadness, like a real human.

"I don't need to go, you know. I'll just wait until you become a -P and I'll become famous that way." Genius couldn't help but laugh at the statement. A moment ago, she was getting depressed at Venice's obvious sadness, but now she was giggling.

"Venice, you, Douleur, and I _all know _that I don't have a single musical bone in my body! I'm trying, but I don't think it's gonna happen. I can only write the lyrics, nothing else. Besides, no one can really get famous that way. Not unless the song was a complete hit. I also can't even make a decent music file!" At that, Venice smiled a bit, her facial features softening.

"True. I guess I've been irrational with my outburst a few minutes ago." She grabbed the pamphlet for the RSSU on the table and got up from her chair. "I guess I'll just read up a bit on the school. I've only heard rumors, so I should learn some facts."

Genius stared at Venice for a second. Then she smiled wide and gave her two thumbs up.

"Alright! That's the spirit!" Venice pushed in her chair and left the room, glad that her master was happy. She looked at the cover of the pamphlet as she walked down the hallway on the way to her room. On it was a picture of a decent and large looking school with tan walls, and nice, neatly cut lawn, a rather stereotypical looking fountain in the middle of two curvy walkways, and a few UTAUs sitting, standing, or walking around. Some were even singing.

'I guess the Resonant Sound, School for UTAUs will be okay. It's not like I'll be put offline.'

Oh, she wouldn't, but it'd be like her own personal hell.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>**I should be updating that letter story I have right now... But I decided to do that tomorrow to upload this WORK OF ART... Yeah. This idea came to me about three days ago and it hasn't left me yet. So here I am, posting it. I don't know where it'll go, but I'm hoping that it becomes, FAMOUS~. Probably not. **

**Venice and Douleur belong to me. They do, really. They're my real UTAUs. Genius doesn't belong to me...she IS me. Anyways, I really do hope this story gets a lot of reads. I'm hoping it does. If you want YOUR UTAU to be in it (or you, as yourself, too), just message me about it. This story wouldn't be fun without anyone else involved. I've got minor appearances from other UTAUs in it...but unless requested, the won't be major characters. And about the RSSU thing in general...it's gonna be like a high school, but of course, different. The story's set in an alternate-like dimension of ours...where the UTAUs are real robots and stuff and people are actually smart enough to make them. But like in this dimension, some people fail epically at it. Not meaning to offend others, but it's true. Also, I called this 'Hey, Mr. Music!' for a reason. I heard that song today and I thought it was great inspiration for this. Maybe one day, I can get UTAUs to make that song along with mine with the UST I have. Who knows~ But really. If you want to be in it, either review or give me a message.**

**...UTAUs are kinda needed to keep this story moving along~...**

**If you're confused about anything in this story, message me and let me know. I'll clarify unless it involves spoilers. I also haven't had the chance to look this over and fix mistakes yet because I'm impatient, so those will be fixed tomorrow. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE USSR. ._. Sorry. I just realized that...well... yeah. =_='**


End file.
